


Dressing Room

by Sauou



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Drabble, Dressing Room, M/M, Sex, Short, in nice clothes no less ah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-17
Updated: 2016-11-17
Packaged: 2018-08-31 12:43:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8579056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sauou/pseuds/Sauou
Summary: (A gift for gomen.)Jonathan and Evan can't control themselves even in the middle of a store.





	

“How’s it fit?” Evan asks again, his head pressed against the cold surface of the fitting room door, his whole body sagging from boredom. After the first hour his hope that this shopping trip wouldn’t be an all-day event quickly began to dwindle away.

“We’re just going out to dinner with my parents,” He mutters, face pressed into the wooden barrier separating them. “You don’t.. It’s not a formal event, come _on_ Delirious.”

“ _He_ y!” Squawks an indignant voice on the other side. “Don’t call me that here!”

The door cracks open and a pair of baby blues peek out and quickly scans the space just behind Evan for any listeners who might have heard.

Evan rolls his eyes and opens his mouth again, just barely managing to get out the “ _D-_ ” before the front of his shirt is grabbed and he’s pulled inside the stall, Jonathan hissing _shut up shut up_.

Evan falls back against the door, shutting it with a _click_ and failing miserably at containing his laughter, his grin slipping out from beneath the tooth that tries to keep it shut much to the other boy’s distress.

“You’re horrible at keeping secrets!” Jonathan huffs out, and spins around. Tugging at his shirt and trailing off, “who knows who could have heard..?”

Evan just shakes his head and lets the subject drop, switching into, “So what’s been taking so long anyway? Couldn’t get the pants on over your fat ass?” 

“ _N_ o _.._ ,” Jonathan denies with a quick look over his shoulder, before spinning back around to face the mirror, shirt hanging over his hands as he continues to tug at the waistline of his pants.

Evan takes a long, slow look at the outline Jonathan makes standing there, in his soft silk shirt, and pressed dress pants. The fabric drapes over him like his clothes are made of water and Evan’s voice drops into a rumble as he wonders aloud, “Are you still wearing that thong?”

Jonathan freezes. His reflection in the floor-length mirror quickly turns bright cherry red as his cheeks burn up and his lips press flat in a ‘ _shit if I don’t move he won’t know_ ’ expression. 

Glancing out the corners of his eyes and carefully looking backwards over his shoulder, guilt eating up his face the whole time as he retorts, “ _No_ , of course n _ot..”_

Flushed, focusing all his attention on trying not to rip the zipper as he pulls it over his crotch, Jonathan completely misses the footsteps that close the distance between the two of them.

“You _are_ ,” Evan whispers against the back of his neck, one hand trailing down Jonathan’s stiff back to slip between the soft shirt and the hemline of his pants, pulling them down to reveal the lacy outline of the unmentionables.

“Where’d you get them anyways,” he continues into the space just behind Jonathan’s ear, “Victoria’s Secret?”

His face is burning so hard the skin is beginning to tingle as Jon shakes his head, his barely audible ‘ _maybe’_ almost impossible to catch.

Evan grins, and presses flush against Jonathan, breathing softly into his neck, “Did you find them in the woman’s section?” 

Evan’s hand slips around Jonathan’s waist and slides between his hands, frozen in the midst of zipping up his pants, resigned to just holding the two pieces of fabric together. His hand slides right in between, fingernails scratching their way down.

“Are you a woman, Jon?” Lips brushing against his neck, hot breath further igniting him until he’s fit to erupt. Whispered words sinking deep beneath his skin and setting him aflame. “Should I fuck you like a woman, then?”

“E _van_ ,” Jonathan hisses, but the other boy is already flush against him, pressing his erection deep into what clothes still cover his ass. That muscled chest feeling like sin against his back.

“You don’t even know how hot you look all dressed up like that.” Evan’s tongue burns a trail across his neck, those husky words going straight to his groin as the man rumbles on.

“I want to fuck you right here in this dressing room where anyone can find us. You’d like that, wouldn’t you?” With a sharp thrust of his hips that has Jonathan falling forward, just barely catching himself against the wall. Hands on either side of the mirror, nose fogging up the glass.

“Evan _please,_ ” but the words are heavy with _need you_ , though he tries to argue against his own body. “We can’t here, not in these clothes, I haven’t even _bought_ them yet!”

Evan’s hands sliding deep into Jonathan’s pressed dress pants to hover over his rising crotch. Kissing the back of his neck in soft little nibbles that has the other boy moaning and melting against the wall.

His hips roll again, a long languid movement that presses his full erection deep against Jonathan’s ass, rubbing himself up and down in the grove there, then again, and again.

Until the only sound that comes out of Jonathan is a deep moan, words too far from his grasp to be made use of. His knees buckling, fingers curling into fists against the wall. Desperately trying to thrust himself into Evan’s hands.

His relief is audible, heavy with want when those long fingers slip him up, and out of his thong and pants, fabric clinging to the base of his crotch. 

.


End file.
